BABYMETAL (Album)
|release = February 26, 2014 |genre = Heavy Metal, J-Pop |format = CD Album, Limited Edition DVD |recorded = 2015 |label = BMD Fox |producer = Kobametal, Yuyoyuppe, Takashi Ueda |extra = BABYMETAL APOCALYPSE Edition |imageset2 = |previous = |year = |next = LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ 1st Live Album |year2 = 2015 |list = # Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING # BABYMETAL×Kiba of Akiba # Headbanger!! # Ijime, Dame, Zettai # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate }} "BABYMETAL" is the first album of BABYMETAL. It was released in three versions: a limited CD+DVD edition, a limited CD edition (only available to BABYMETAL APOCALYPSE WEB members) and a regular CD Only edition. The limited CD+DVD edition comes with a bonus DVD with their 5 PVs, a live video clip for the song "Gimme Chocolate" from their live LEGEND "1997" SU-METAL, and 5 live videos from the SUMMER SONIC 2013 event. The limited CD edition comes with different versions of the songs "Benitsuki -Akatsuki-" and "4 no Uta", plus a BABYMETAL artist book volume 2 (32-page full color "Holy Scripture" booklet). The regular CD only edition comes with 13 songs. A re-release of the limited edition was released on July 26th to commemorate their World Tour. It contains same tracklist of the CD and DVD, but a new cover. The album had a physical release internationally mid-2015. Tracklist Regular & Limited Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune (メギツネ; Female Fox) # Gimme Chocolate (ギミチョコ！！; Give Me Chocolate!!) # Ii ne! (いいね！; It's Good, Isn't It!) # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- (紅月-アカツキ-; Crimson Moon -Dawn-'') # Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング; ''Heartbeat Morning) # Onedari Daisakusen (おねだり大作戦; Begging Operation) # 4 no Uta (4の歌; Song of 4) # U.ki.U.ki★Midnight (ウ・キ・ウ・キ★ミッドナイト; Ch.ee.rf.ul★Midnight) # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rondo (悪夢の輪舞曲; Nightmare's Rondo) # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ; No, More, Bullying) BABYMETAL APOCALYPSE Limited Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune (メギツネ) # Gimme Chocolate (ギミチョコ！！) # Ii ne! (いいね！) # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- (Unfinished Ver.) (紅月-アカツキ-) # Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング) # Onedari Daisakusen (おねだり大作戦) # 4 no Uta (444 Ver.) (4の歌) # U.ki.U.ki★Midnight (ウ・キ・ウ・キ★ミッドナイト) # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rondo (悪夢の輪舞曲) # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ) Limited Edition DVD Tracklist * Video Clips # Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング) # Ii ne! (いいね！) # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ) # Megitsune (メギツネ) * Live Video Clips # Gimme Chocolate (from LEGEND "1997" SU-METAL Seitansai at Makuhari Messe Event Hall Dec/21/2013) (ギミチョコ！！) * Live Video (SUMMER SONIC 2013) # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune (メギツネ) # Catch me if you can # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 142,636* Total Sales in 2014: 83,773 (#52 album of the year) Total Sales in 2015: 30,469 (#160 album of the year) Total Sales in 2016: 28,167 (#161 album of the year) Total Sales in 2017: 457* Number of Weeks in the Top 300: 127 BABYMETAL (EU EDITION) Total Reported Sales: 16,772 (#289 album of the year) BABYMETAL (Japan Tour Limited Edition) Total Reported Sales: 25,050* Number of Weeks in the Top 300: 8 Awards and nominations Trivia * This is BABYMETAL's longest charting Album. * First BABYMETAL Album to reach #1 in Oricon's Daily Chart. Category:BABYMETAL Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 Releases Category:BABYMETAL (Album) Category:Daily Number 1 Albums